Multi-layer reticles are photomasks having multiple cells that used to define different physical layers and/or structures of an integrated circuit. Fabrication of multi-layer reticles requires preparation of datasets describing the reticles, fabrication of the reticles and inspection of the reticles. While the fabrication of multi-layer reticles can reduce mask fabrication costs compared to single-layer reticles where all cells are the same, the logistics requirements and inspections of multi-layer reticles can actually increase costs. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.